Life's A Dance12
by ks
Summary: Discussions take place and some of them aren't too pleasant...PLEASE REVIEW!


  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground  
  
  
Life's A Dance12  
  
  
  
Quote: Life's a dance you learn as you go.- unknown  
  
  
  
  
Peter stared at the lady. He could feel his blood pressure rising. He bit his tongue and gave her a little fake smile.  
  
Peter: Shelby is her name, with all do respect.  
  
Susan gave him a little apologetic smile.  
  
Susan: I'm sorry, I meant now harm.  
  
Peter slowly sat down in his desk and moved his hand over his head.  
  
Peter: Ms. Boyd have a seat, I have feeling this could take a while.  
************************************  
  
Juliete walked into the girls' dorm. Shelby and Daisy were sitting on a bed looking at some pictures, and Jacky was tossing a football up in the air. Juliete plopped down onto her bed.  
  
Juliete: Hello everybody.  
  
Shelby turned around and gave Juliete a little smirk.  
  
Shelby: What put that extra bounce in your step?  
  
Juliete: Isn't love wonderful?  
  
Daisy looked at Juliete with a little grin  
  
Daisy: *sarcasticly* Auggie put a little flame under your feet?   
  
Shelby laughed at Daisy's comment and Juliete gave them both a little glare.  
  
Juliete: No, I just saw David and Laura holding hands.  
  
Juliete let out a little squeal. Shelby and Daisy looked at each other smirking.  
  
Shelby: So he finally found somebody who didn't find him COMPLETELY disgusting.  
  
Daisy gave a little sneer  
  
Daisy: Her damage must be that she's insane.  
  
Juliete: Yall, be nice. Laura is a very nice person.  
  
Jacky: How can you tell, she never talks?  
  
Juliete gave a little smile  
  
Juliete: She talked to me!  
  
Daisy: Must be a soul connection.  
  
Daisy gave Juliete a little smirk  
  
Daisy: *dryly* What do you two have in common?  
  
Shelby: Wonder what it is…  
  
Juliete glared at them.  
  
Juliete: You two keep on talking, I'm going to get some rest.   
  
Juliete laid her head on her pillow and tried to take a nap.  
  
Jacky: Yeah well I'm going for a walk.  
  
Jacky got up and left the room.  
  
Daisy turned to face Shelby  
  
Daisy: You ready for tonight?  
  
Shelby shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Shelby: as I'll ever be.  
  
Daisy gave her friend a reassuring hug.  
***************************************  
  
Scott sat on the steps of the boys' dorm. He looked up to see Ezra take a seat by him.  
  
Scott: What do you want EZ?  
  
Ezra turned to face Scott, he had a little smile on his face.  
  
Scott gave him a confused look.  
  
Scott: What?  
  
Ezra: You and Shelby, you're back together.  
  
Scott: Who told ya that?  
  
Ezra: I saw you two talking with your mom.  
  
Scott: So…  
  
Ezra: Scott, I know parents  
  
"I've studied so many wishing they were my own," Ezra thought to himself.  
  
Ezra: I know what you're thinking.  
  
Scott: Yeah, well good for you.  
  
Ezra: You're sitting here afraid she's going to find out about Shelby's past, and then take you home with her.  
  
Scott gave Ezra a solemn look, but didn't say anything.  
  
Ezra: It's sorta obvious.  
  
Scott: So uh, what should I do?  
  
Ezra put on a serious look  
  
Ezra: Be honest with her. I mean, tell her how you feel about Shelby  
  
Ezra gave Scott a smile  
  
Ezra: She's about the only person who doesn't know  
  
Scott gave a little laugh  
  
Scott: Yeah, guess you're right about that one.  
  
Ezra: It's like Daisy says, they'll thank you for being honest later if you do it now.  
  
Scott sat there with a furrowed brow  
  
Scott: That actually makes sense, you sure Daisy said it?  
  
Scott gave a little laugh at Ezra who just ignored the comment as much as he could  
  
Scott: Thanks EZ. I owe ya one.  
  
Ezra slightly nodded his head in satisfaction then got up and walked away.  
  
Scott: The truth huh?  
****************************************  
  
Peter sat at his desk with his head in his hands. He looked up as Sophie entered the room.   
She pointed to the door that Susan had just walked out.  
  
Sophie: What was all that about?  
  
Peter shook his head and held up his hands in confusion.  
  
Peter: I don't know, Soph. She isn't crazy about Scott being with Shelby.  
  
Sophie had a concerned look. She sat down in a chair across from Peter's desk.  
  
Sophie: Well that isn't her decision Peter.  
  
Peter: I know that Soph, but try telling her that.  
  
Sophie: Well what is she going to try and do.  
  
Peter let out a sigh  
  
Peter: If she gets custody, she will remove Scott from Horizon.  
  
Sophie: Peter no, you can't let her do that.  
  
Peter: I've tried everything. I've talked with her over and over, it's out of my hands now.  
  
Sophie threw her head back and sighed  
  
Sophie: Can't she see those two are meant for each other?  
  
Peter just threw up his hands  
  
Peter: Sophie, it's not our decision. If it was, you know I wouldn't want him to leave  
  
Sophie gave a little disgusted look and got up to leave.  
  
Peter: Hey Soph  
  
She turned around before she went out of the room  
  
He grinned at her  
  
Peter: Don't do anything too drastic  
  
She gave him a little smirk and walked out of the room.  
  
"If you can talk her out of it go right ahead though," he thought to himself.  
************************************  
  
Jacky sat there shocked, she couldn't believe what she had just heard.  
  
Jacky: What do I do?  
  
'Butt out if you're smart'  
  
She turned around to see Eric smirking at her  
  
Jacky: Shouldn't you be sucking up to Peter or something so he'll stop making you work every minute you're awake. I mean you looked like hell when you got her, but look at yourself now.  
  
Eric smiled at the girl. He admired her strength to speak what she thought.  
  
Eric: I heard too  
  
Jacky: and you care because…  
  
Eric: I did something really stupid the other night.  
  
Jacky: There's no surprise  
  
Eric: Well…I hit on Shelby. Actually I kissed her and tried to do more  
  
Jacky gave him a disgusted look  
  
Jacky: You freak  
  
Eric stepped closer to her and pointed his finger in her face  
  
Eric: You can call me anything, but not a freak, get me?  
  
Jacky: Are you one?  
  
Eric: Shut the hell up. Why do you give a damn about my life?  
  
Eric took in a deep breath and looked at her again  
  
Eric: Look, what I did to Shelby was wrong, and I want to make it up to her. I know what it's like to like somebody and then be split up.  
  
"Like my moms did to me and Jessica," Eric thought to himself.  
  
Jacky looked at him and decided he was being honest  
  
Jacky: Ok, but what do we do?  
  
Eric: Hey, you're the brains behind this, not me.  
  
Jacky shook her head  
  
Jacky: Guess we should tell someone  
  
Eric: Like…  
  
Jacky: I'll tell Daisy. Her and Shelby seem real tight.  
  
Eric nodded his head in approval.  
  
Jacky: As for you workin' boy, get back to work.  
  
Jacky gave him a little smile and walked off.  
  
Eric headed back to work…  
*****************************************  
  
David sat under the gazebo writing in his notebook. He looked at what he had just written and ripped the page out. He wadded it up and through it to the ground.  
  
David: This is so stupid, I don't WANT to write down my feelings.  
  
'Hey susacki'  
  
David turned around to see Auggie walking up. David gave him a little smirk  
  
David: What in the hell does that mean?  
  
Auggie just sorta shrugged his shoulders  
  
Auggie: Just came to me  
  
David: Well aren't you the clever one.  
  
Auggie: Look, I'm trying to be nice here. Don't make me rearrange your face.  
  
David: Geez, chill.  
  
David turned his attention back to his notebook.  
  
Auggie: So, Jules tells me your crushin' on the new girl.  
  
David: Well duh  
  
Auggie: And she actually talked to ya?  
  
David nodded his head  
  
David: Yep sure did.  
  
Auggie: Well could you tell her something for me?  
  
David turned around to look at Auggie  
  
David: That depends…  
  
Auggie: Tell her thanks, Jules told me what she did for her.  
  
David: What would that be?  
  
Auggie: She just helped her ok meat, don't push your luck.  
  
David gave a little smirk  
  
David: and you can't tell her yourself because…  
  
Auggie: She ain't exactly talking to me.  
  
David gave a little evil grin  
  
Auggie: What now?  
  
David she's right behind you  
  
Auggie turned around to see Laura standing behind him.  
  
Auggie: Hey  
  
Laura: Hey  
  
Auggie: Look, I just wanted to say thanks for helping Jules the other day. It was real cool of you.  
  
Laura slightly nodded her head and gave a shy smile  
  
Laura: You're welcome.  
  
Auggie nodded his head and walked off  
  
David smirked  
  
David: Oh yeah, see ya susaki.  
  
Auggie turned around and gave David a little glare  
  
"He's such a pest," Auggie thought to himself.  
  
  
  
Laura went over and picked up on of the many balls of paper on the floor.  
  
Laura: What's this?  
  
David quickly took them away from her  
  
David: Just some stuff our fearless leader is having me write down  
  
Laura grinned at him  
  
Laura: Did he tell you to rip out your emotions?  
  
David gave her a little smile  
  
David: How did you know I was supposed to write down my emotions?  
  
Laura: Lucky guess  
  
David gave her a grin  
  
David: A good one at that Einsten.  
  
Laura: I'm no genius that's for sure.  
  
Laura sat down by David and leaned up against him as he continued to write in his notebook, this time not ripping out his 'emotions'  
******************************************  
  
Susan walked up the steps to the dorm Scott had told her he was staying in. She hadn't left Horizon yet, she had just been walking. She looked up as someone opened the door.  
  
Susan: Hey, is Scott in here by any chance?  
  
'Yeah, one second'  
  
Ezra walked into the dorm to see Scott laying on his bed  
  
Ezra: Scott, company.  
  
Ezra watched as a smile came across his face  
  
Ezra: No it's not Shelby.  
  
The smile faded and a look of confusion replaced it. He walked to the door…  
  
Scott: Hey mom  
  
She slightly nodded her head  
  
Susan: Son  
  
Scott: So…everything ok?  
  
Susan looked around, not knowing what to say.  
  
Susan: Yes. I have decided to stay in town an extra day. Maybe we could do dinner tomorrow night instead?  
  
Scott looked at her confused, but nodded his head.  
  
Scott: Yeah sure. You sure everything's ok?  
  
Susan nodded her head and smiled at her sons concern  
  
Susan: Yes Scott, I promise. I just need to get some things straightened out. Nothing worth worrying about.  
  
She gave her son a kiss on the cheek and walked off before he could say anything.  
  
Scott closed the door and walked back into the room.  
  
Ezra: What was that all about?  
  
Scott shrugged his shoulders  
  
Scott: She just cancelled dinner and said she's see me tomorrow.  
  
Scott looked at Ezra confused  
  
Scott: Have any more parent tips now?  
  
Ezra wore a worried and confused look and slowly shook his head. He, too, was confused.  
***************************************  
  
Daisy watched as Susan left the boys' dorm. Jacky had told Daisy what she had over heard, and Daisy was less than happy. She started walking over to Susan.   
  
Daisy: *dryly* Ms. Boyd, I was wondering if you would like to join us in group?  
  
Susan gave the girl a friendly smile, but Daisy saw right through it.  
  
Susan: Group?  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Yes, we share the way we feel. All parents LOVE coming to it. It's practically tradition.  
  
Daisy stared at the lady, never taking her eyes off of her.   
  
Susan smiled at the young lady, feeling uncomfortable.   
  
Susan: Yes, ok I can do that. When will it be?  
  
Daisy looked over across the campus where she saw Jacky who was waiting for her nod. Daisy slightly nodded her head as Jacky took off. Daisy looked up and put on a little devious smile for Susan  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Now…  
  
  
  
  
As soon as Jacky saw Daisy's nod she took off towards Peter's office. She went up the steps as fast as she could and almost ran into somebody, but dodged and missed them. She went up to Peter's door, out of breath, and knocked on it.  
  
'Come in'  
  
She heard someone say and she walked in the room. Peter smiled at her  
  
Peter: Jacky, what can I do for you?  
  
Jacky: I want to call group  
  
Peter gave her a curios look bud nodded his head in approval.  
  
Peter: Get the group together.  
  
Jacky walked out the door, thinking that the first part of the plan had worked.  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
NEXT: Group is held and it ain't pretty  
  
Peter gets an idea...  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
